Question: Omar did 31 more squats than Ashley at night. Omar did 39 squats. How many squats did Ashley do?
Omar did 39 squats, and Ashley did 31 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $39 - 31$ squats. He did $39 - 31 = 8$ squats.